


tired and gay

by oxface



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, sweaty and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxface/pseuds/oxface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a long day recording so sleep-deprived Dan and Arin decide to crash on the grump room couch. After that? Things get sweaty and weird. </p>
<p>Something short for my first fanfic in a long long while! So I'd love any feedback/comments :) I hope to write more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired and gay

“Ohhhhkay! Next time on Game--”

“FUCK!”

“Next time on Game Fuck!” 

“Game fucks!” 

Danny and Arin laughed hard, mostly due to being very VERY delirious. Con season was coming up so the Grumps had set up day long recording sessions to make up for the impending video gaps. For Danny and Arin, this day-long session had turned into a “whenever-the-fuck we finish this godDAMN LEVEL” session. It was now nearing four in the morning.  
The grump room was the only lit area of the office space, everyone else had gone home. The couches were starting to feel really, really comfortable now. Though Arin hardly noticed the time, he was too busy seething. Danny regretted suggesting this game as a “fun idea for a one-off” and now, by his count on the time it was nearing ten episodes? and that didn’t include the hour and a half of backtracking and level replaying.   
“Aw, Arin, man, I can’t do this anymore.” Danny whined after turning off the capture. “I feel like I’m gonna pass out.” Arin huffed,   
“I know I can get this BULLSHIT battlekid knockoff outerspace ASSHOLE” Danny laughed, it’s hard to tell when Arin is truly angry at a video game, and he figured this was about half-mast.  
“Just one more episode-”  
“Oh my God, I can’t hear you, I’m already on a bullet train to snoresville.” Danny yanked a spare blanket from the other side of the couch. and promptly buried his face in a pillow. Arin paused, “You really sleeping here?” He asked. Danny shrugged,  
“I wasn’t kidding about the passing out part.” Arin absentmindedly checked his phone,  
“Aw Jeez.”   
Danny had been keeping time and Arin had been so “in the zone” that he didn’t realize they’d been playing this game for about five hours now. As soon as he saw “3:52” all the rage pretty much left him and it was replaced in tiredness tenfold.   
“You know what, yeah, me too.” Arin decided, poking around for another blanket. “We may have to snuggle.” He said, unable to find one. He waggled his eyebrows mock-suggestively toward Danny.   
“Um, I am excellent at it? We get to snuggle, thank you.”   
Over the past two years these two had grown very close. At least 75% of their daily banter consists of dick jokes and pretending to want to kiss. Snuggling? Probably not too gay. They were also far too tired to care. Danny was half-asleep already and Arin was left to position himself around his lanky friend. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure about that, would spooning be weird? Would it be hilarious? He wound up squishing himself awkwardly behind Danny, somehow managing to lie down straight. They were very close though, Arin noticed how warm Danny was in the quiet moment before he finally fell asleep.

***

When Arin woke up, he was sweating, and on top of Dan, they were both overheated, the blanket was gone. He was more than half asleep, about 90/10 really. He tensed up a bit when he realized what a compromising position this was. He tensed further when he noticed how hard Dan was. Like, fuck, bro. He thought about how hilarious it would be in the morning like, “dude, you got a boner on me.” Arin paused, was that too gay? I mean they joke about it all the time, and Arin had definitely seen Dan’s dick before. But he’d never touched it, or as it were, felt it pressing into his stomach, which wasn’t uncomfortable, Arin mused. Kinda tingly. That thought had crept up from the further reaches of his overtired brain. Though from however far back it was, it still caused him to shift upwards.  
Dan’s shirt had rolled up at some point during the night, leaving his stomach exposed, when Arin moved he was briefly stuck from sweat. Honestly, the whole scenario was kind of miserable, but Arin was so tired that the tingly feeling in the back of his brain (or something more to the south?) was probably the only thing driving at the moment. He settled back. Half-realizing that, yes, the sensation was fully within the confines of his dick now. Like, bonertown. Dan kind of moaned, maybe? It was possible. Now the only thing between their dicks was maybe three pieces of cloth. Dan had definitely taken off his jeans at some point and Arin’s gym shorts and boxers weren’t much to begin with.  
Arin knew this was kind of weird, even though his thoughts were entirely hazy and swiftly he was returning to dream land. Still he moved his hips slightly, pressing his hardness into his friend's. He felt a throbbing. Well, like three different ones. One in Dan’s dick, which caused his to do the same, which shot right up into his throat. Arin let out a hot ragged breath, which surprised him. He pressed his head awkwardly into Dan’s shoulder to avoid touching his face, because that would be, what, too gay? But that breath still roused him slightly. Dan shifted his eyes toward Arin, who stopped moving.  
“Dude…..” He said quietly, voice raspy from sleep.  
“y-yeah?” Arin responded tentatively. Like, Dan could feel that they definitely had boners right? They had boners like, right on top of each other, currently, in that moment? It was pretty obvious, he thought. Arin tensed, and his dick throbbed again.   
“It’s so hot in here…” Dan whined, finally.   
“You want me to move?” Arin mumbled. Dan considered this, and Arin swore he felt Dan grind his hips inward, ever so slightly.   
“Nah.” He said, after a moment.   
Arin was relieved, strangely. He gave a bleary-eyed glance toward the clock, it was five. He soon felt the heaviness of sleep weighing down on him again, despite some more movement down south. This time, a hand was inching downward. Very slowly. Like, ‘is he doing this on purpose?’, slowly. Arin was starting to confuse dreams and reality now, he was exhausted. Whose hand? He became unsure of where they were, suddenly they weren’t in the grump room. Then they were again, Arin was fighting sleep and he felt the last pang of awakeness (directly from dicksville) when Dan had pushed his hand between them.   
Arin inhaled sharply, they both stank of sweat. He had a lump in his throat and shot a glance toward his good buddy Dan, who definitely looked convincingly asleep. But as Arin felt his best friend’s fingers wrap around his cock, he felt Dan’s heart beat pick up. Unable to think or really control himself, Arin stifled a groan into Dan’s shoulder, but that was really all he could do. Exhaustion from the day was still weighing on his shoulders, aside from the sensation, nothing was keeping him awake. Dan either, really. After stroking them together a few times, almost desperate and definitely sweaty, his hand relaxed (Though he still had his hand wrapped around both of their cocks) and his heartbeat returned to somewhat normal. Arin squirmed, but settled. He couldn’t fight sleep anymore, despite how fast his heart was racing and how badly his dick was throbbing.   
His last thoughts before falling asleep were jumbled. Half-wondering what would happen in the morning and half-already dreaming about it.

***

When Arin woke up hours later, for reals this time, Danny was on the floor, using his jeans as a pillow. Everything that had happened last night was hazy. It was one of those things where you’re not sure if it happened or was all just some bizarre dream. Not when you first wake up anyhow. That all came on a few minutes later, like a flood (of blood, rushing to his face). Arin sat up and chuckled nervously, not quite sure what to think or how to feel? He kicked his friend lightly in the back. Danny was on his side but rolled over, bewildered and also kind of unsure of where he was.   
“Uhh…” They both fully realized what had gone on pretty much at once, and turned away from each other. Then Arin broke the silence.

He laughed, “Oh my God, nice morning wood, dude.” His mocking tone eased Danny a little. This was normal.

“It’s my best feature,” He grinned and pulled his jeans back on. 

Arin cocked his head, “Wanna grab breakfast? I’m fuckin’ starving.”

“Breakfast and then watch you die a billion more times to that alien thing again? Hell yeah, man.”

“Don’t dis my skills, dude!”

“Oh I’m dissin’.”

“Fuck you!”

“Pancakes first.”


End file.
